


Samsam and Raferafe watch Tintin

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Uncharted 4 - Fandom, uc4 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I do stuff and then I make my otp do them too, M/M, Minific, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Teasing, Tintin - Freeform, all night, but like in a way cuter or sexier way, my fingers slipped all over my keyboard, random cute shit, so this happaned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: Originally meant as a type of reincarnation piece, but it looks like any ol' fluffy au, but I'm happy enough with it!Uuuuuuh, I'm rewatching Tintin, so now Sam and Rafe are watching Tintin.That's it. That's how my life goes.





	Samsam and Raferafe watch Tintin

Sam flopped down on the couch, ready to relax after a long day down town. They had been walking around the whole day, just looking for things for upcoming birthdays.  
They had decided on a movie-night, somewhere along the way.

He eyed the bowl of popcorn and decided to wait until they alteast picked a movie, or he'd end up eating them all.  
"What do you want to watch?" Rafe leaned down to pick up the remote control by the TV-set. He clicked it on and stood slowly up while continuously clicking around.  
"I don't know, what is there?" A cat hopped up in Sam's lap, purring as soon as his hand hovered over her.  
"What is there?," Rafe echoed. "Honey, it's the internet. Just assume there's everything."

Oh right. Sam thought. It's one of those smart TV's that knows stuff. He tilted his head at the back of the couch.  
"That doesn't help at all." He told the ceiling.

Rafe scoffed and swayed over. He reached down to let the cat sniff his hand. "Hi Avery." He greeted her gingerly, and she shoved her face into his knuckles in greeting before hopping down and scampering off.  
"Bye Avery." He called after her.  
They were picking up a new addition to the family in a week. A puppy named Henry. Rafe smiled at the thought.  
"I hope they'll get along." He muttered, sitting down.

"Who?" Sam had been resting his eyes, head still tilted backwards he leaned Rafe's way.  
"Avery and Henry." Rafe shrugged. He'd already expressed this a couple of times, and Sam had already soothed his worries enough. He'd just have to wait and see.  
Nonetheless and ever the hero, Sam reached out, stroking Rafe's back lovingly before sitting up-right with him and kissed his cheek.  
He needed not say anything that he had already said, and Rafe had already thanked him for every amount of calming notion he'd gotten.  
The smile reached his eyes, and he inclined for their lips to meet. Sam kept stroking his back.

When they parted, they sat, looking at each other for a bit before Rafe asked again, quietly.  
"Know what you want to watch, yet?"  
"Why am I deciding this?" Sam accused.  
"Becuase you've seen more movies than me? So I have no idea what would be good?" Rafe narrowed his eyes, tried making it sound obvious, but Sam caught his endevoured bluff to resign the responsibility of choosing a film.  
".. Doesn't... that.. make you more qualified to decide what you want to see?-OW!" Rafe had pinched him in the thigh in hopes of stopping him from calling him out.  
"No pinching!" In return, Sam attacked Rafe's ribs, making the smaller man temporarily panic. "No tickling! Okey-alright, I won't pinch! No tickling, I will end you-"  
Sam knew better than to actually continue, but he did love to tease.

"I didn't hear a please?-" He started very, very lightly again, reached around Rafe, ready to attack.  
"Please! Fine! Geez, what a dictator! Please don't tickle me, sir!" Rafe sounded humorously frantic.  
Sam gasped dramatically. "Dictator?! Who's trying to force whom to pick a movie, huh?" He started squeezing at the top of Rafe's thigh near the knee, knowing that tickled him too.  
Rafe quickly smacked at his hand, grabbing it to lock him in position.  
"That counts as tickling and you know it!" Rafe laughed, despite himself. Sam locked eyes with him, suddenly jerking as if trying to tickle again.  
"Babe, stop it or I'll-" Sam jerked again, grinning wider. "I'll slap you!" Rafe breathed, attempting to be serious he shoved an index finger in front of Sam's face, who was still grinning. In a swift second, he licked said finger.

The unexpected wetness made Rafe jerk back. "Oh my god, what the- why?"  
Then both of Sam's hands flew up, grabbed Rafe's face and gave him a wet quick lick on the face.  
"Samuel!" Rafe all but yelled, but the fit of giggles were still impossible to keep in.  
"What the fuck!" Rafe wiped the spot. He wasn't terribly confused by it, but most of Sam's licking were sexual, not playful. Or atleast not this random.

"That's what it'll be like to get a pupster!" Sam announced happily, as if it was the best news one could ever recieve.  
Noticibly exaggerated, Rafe acted like it just dawned on him.  
"Oh my god, It'll be like two of you."  
He recieved the most done-face from Sam that he'd ever seen. It made him laugh toward the roof and a hand flew up to cower his mouth. Sam started laughing along, hooking fingers around Rafe's arm to pull him in.  
They fell in a mess, Rafe on top of Sam, arms and legs all over. Kissing proved a little difficult in the positions. They laughed at their clutzy selves and rearrenged until they could kiss without falling over, being strangled or kneed in the sack.  
Sam invited Rafe's tounge with his own. Wet sounds echoed softly, and little sounds from quick moans and gasps escaped.

It turned into quite the make-out session, and none of them had any guess of how long they had stayed like that.  
"My hip hurts." Sam suddenly noticed. Probably from the position he layed in.  
Rafe laughed again. "Why are you such a grampa."  
"Oh you little shit, I'll show you old!" He grabbed at Rafe's ribs again, but let go as quick as Rafe yelled in a fit of giggles and instead grabbed around him and lifted, flopped them over and taking hold of the other's wrists, trapping Rafe under him.

Rafe smiled, flustered and breathing heavily.  
Sam watched him.  
Rafe watched too.  
Breathed.  
The smaller man stretched his neck, pushing upward, but stayed shy half an inch from reaching Sam's lips with his own. Then he gave him a lick. Sweet and innocent.  
The older man grinned and pressed a rough, almost possessive kiss down to the other's lips.  
"I love you." He gruffed.  
"I love you, too" Rafe hushed, once again out of breath. Sam seemed to steal all the air around him, but Rafe couldn't really care less. Hell, he could have all the air in exchange for kisses.

They stayed like that for another minute, or two. Enjoying the senses of the other.

"Tintin!" Sam suddenly answered as if he was on a quiz-show and had just hit the buzzer.  
"What?" Rafe laughed.  
"Did you see Tintin?" Sam was suddenly excited. "You know the little dude with the orange hair with the-" He made a unicorn-horn-like gesture.  
Rafe kept snickering and nodded.  
"I know who Tintin is, I meant, what do you mean by him?"  
"We should watch it! I fucking loved that movie!"  
Rafe suddenly looked confused. Amused but confused.  
"Wait, Tintin was an animation from a comic, yes?"  
It was Sam's turn to look confused.  
"Yes? And then the animated movie? From like, 2011?" He squinted, as if that would help Rafe follow his words.  
Instead, Rafe's eyes did the opposite and widened until they seemed frozen in place.  
"There's a goddamn movie?!"

A few mind-blowing revelation-comments rom Rafe later, they found the 3D version of Tintin online. Sam explained how he'd remembered it becuase he started thinking about movies with dogs in them, and he explained how much him an Nate had loved Tintin in their youngster days.  
Rafe had no hard time understanding that. Sam loved adventures, which was one of the millions of reasons why Rafe loved Sam.  
He couldn't exactly explain how he had managed to completely miss the newest modern version of it, being a fan of Tintin himself.

They settled in comfortably. Rafe on the edge of the couch, Sam acting the big spoon and reaching around him, arm across Rafe's chest. Their heads supported by the armrest and pillows.  
A few popcorn managed to find their way into Sam's tummy, but soon enough, they were still and focused on the screen. Their muscles finally relaxing after the day, their breathing steady.

 

A while into the movie, Sam started mumbling in thought as he did while they were watching something.  
"I feel like I coulda' been Tintin'n 'nother life." He rumbled almost incoherent.  
Rafe was used to it.  
In his own way, he always knew what Sam was saying anyway, even the times he couldn't hear the words at all.

"Hm. Color me unsurprised." He scoffed lightly.  
He more or less felt Sam smile wider behind him.

A scene with the character captain Haddock played before them and Sam made a sound before speaking again.  
"You don't think Haddock reminds you of Sully?" He spoke clearer.  
Rafe chuckled. "Actually yeah, you've got a point there." He gave Sam's hand a few pats as a type of reward for the observation.  
"Atleast when he was younger."  
Sam gave a little gruff in thought. "You're right, he used to be angrier."

Though Sam couldn't see, Rafe raised his brows in a thought of his own. "If nothing else, actually, I'd say you're the captain." and as soon as the words left his mouth he realized what he'd just said. He closed his eyes and placed a few fingers in front of his face while listening to Sam chuckling behind him.  
A second later, he felt the larger man lean over him, gently cupping his face to direct his lips towards his own. "You know I am, baby." Rafe laughed into the kiss. The movements caused Rafe to switch position to lie on his back instead. They parted, and Sam inched away, only to inch back, pushing their noses together. Rafe smiled at the action and stroked an index finger over the scruff on Sam's jaw.  
Sam leaned in for another kiss before placing his head of Rafe's chest, focus directed back to the movie.

Somewhat, anyway.

It took but a second for him to regain curiosity.  
"Who would you be, then?"  
The younger man raised one brow at the TV, before answering obviously. "I'm the dog. He's most often the only useful one."  
Sam gave an exaggerated 'wow' in reply, and Rafe giggled.  
"Really, damn. Wow. Cocky huh." He continued, pausing between the words.  
"Yes. Just like Snowy." Rafe announced proudly.  
"Well, you are indeed also small and cute, so I guess I can't argue." Sam said plainly, letting a hand fly in a defeated gesture.  
Rafe snorted, making Sam's head shake. "Shit. Ofcourse that backfired on me."

The larger man looked up, grinning.  
Rafe felt his eyes on him and followed.  
Their eyes met and Sam shifted to kiss the fabric on Rafe's chest, then moved upward to catch his lips again. Rafe let a hand roam up and through Sam's hair, during the kiss. Sam inched back and leaned into the touch, moving along with it not unlike an actual dog, loving the hand in his hair.  
Rafe huffed amused at Sam's affectionate nuzzling.

"I'm not sure. You're way more like a dog than I am."  
Sam aborted the nuzzling to watch Rafe with hooded eyes, smiling pleased.  
"That's becuase you're a cat."  
"I'm a cat?" Rafe frowned, smiling all the same.  
"Yeah," He pushed his nose to Rafe's cheek. "Most of the time when I touch you, I'm sure you would purr if you could." He said quietly, resuming the nuzzling down Rafe's neck, whom immedietly slanted to give Sam more access. Sam kissed, nibbled and licked at the nape where he could reach.  
The contact caused goosebumps on Rafe's skin and he closed his eyes while stirring underneath the other man. Sam felt the hand in his hair squeeze a little tighter.  
"Like, now, for example?" Rafe breathed.  
Sam moved his arms in toward Rafe's torso to wrap him up tighter. "Mmh" Was the muffled agreeing.

Rafe moved his own arms around Sam to pull him in closer. The lack of space and stirring resulted friction between their lower good parts. The surprised connection made Rafe moan lightly and he could tell Sam was potentially growing hard. He tilted his head head toward Sam's, letting the curls brush his face. He breathed in the scent. Sam's hair seemed to always smell good, despite the frequent smoking.

Suddenly a loud sound from the TV caught their attention.

Sam threw his head up to check, and Rafe followed suit. Something exciting an probably important to the plot was happening, he registered before turning to look at the man hovering over him. He had figured how much Sam loved this movie, and smiled lovingly as he watched him suddenly still and focused in mid-air. He rubbed a few knuckles on the scruff and caught Sam's attention again.

"We're not watching the movie very closely, are we?" He asked in an apologetic manner.  
Sam smiled cheekily. "Sorry. You're just... very easy to get distracted by." He leaned down again.  
"So are you." Rafe waited, accepting the incoming smooch.

"So yes, I'm blaming you." He clicked his tounge. "Now, down boy." He smacked the side of Sam's thigh, as if trying to steer him like a horse, in the opposite direction of the TV.  
"Okey, see, that's not making me less horny exactly." Sam explained, making Rafe laugh loudly and push him over. The smaller man got into his original position. The little ginger-colored tufft of hair on the young journalist was bright and demanding attention on the screen. After a moment, Rafe noticed Sam wasn't moving in. He peeked over his shoulder only to find Sam leaning back in the couch, looking at him.  
Smiling.

"What are you doing?" Rafe snickered and reached for Sam's hand to pull his arm around him. Sam followed effortlessly, assuming their first positions.  
Rafe didn't see the pair of brown eyes roaming up and down his frame. After a moment, Sam threw a leg over the shorter ones. Rafe pulled in turn one leg free, placing it on top. Effectively tangling their legs together.

They snuggled in and stayed like that for a while, laughing at scenes, stirring around a little, commenting on things, switching positions slightly, mainly enjoying the movie.

As soon as the credits started rolling, Rafe rolled over in Sam's embrace, mumbling very tiredly something about the movie being great. Sam smiled, also very tiredly, buried his face in Rafe's hair and both of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
